squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
To the Den of the Wolf Unit
'To the Den of the Wolf Unit ' is the thirty-first episode of the show Squirrel and Hedgehog. Summary Commander Seungnyangi laughs evilly as Mulmangcho approaches him with the (unknowingly fake) disc lifted from Huinjogjebi's desk. As a reward, Assistant Jogjebi is ordered to have Mulmangcho installed as the manager of the Officer's Restaurant. Mulmangcho is thrilled at the prospect of being taken out of combat and having the opportunity to treat food as a luxury instead of starving. The door opens and Officer Yeou enters the room and addresses Seungnyangi with news that Huinjogjebi is sending a liaison to arrest a Flower Hill spy hiding within their ranks. Seungnyangi considers the idea absurd, but Yeou points out they must have a reason for their suspicions. Refusing to entertain the idea, Seungnyangi decides the liaison is not worth his time and orders Officer Jogjebi to meet with them instead. As the Iron Crow lands on the pad, Geumsaegi emerges and surveys his surroundings, noting his first priority is to eliminate Mulmangcho before he is outed as a spy. Assistant Jogjebi escorts him via jeep through the Wolf Unit territory and passes by a small squad in the middle of training. He watches as a wolf is able to catch up with a speeding jeep and remove the driver using only his jaws. As other wolves catch up to the vehicle to join him, a group of Wolves lay down in front of the jeep's path and are able to hoist it into the air as surrounding wolves practice their martial arts. Meanwhile, Mulmangcho idly whistles as he walks through the halls of the Wolves base, Oegwipali smiling as he follows. A lone wolf guard berates Mulmangcho for his casual attitude in this place only for the mouse to slap him for his insolence and carry on. Oegwipali explains condescendingly that Mulmangcho outranks him as he is the manager of the Officer's Restaurant. He goes on to say he will be forgiven this one time, but the next time he steps out of line Oegwipali will have him punished. As he slips to catch up with Mulmangcho, he glances out the window and spots Geumsaegi being driven to their location. In a sudden panic, he calls over Mulmangcho. Unable to believe his bad luck, Mulmangcho throws his face against the glass to look and curses at Geumsaegi's presence. Assistant Jogjebi brings Geumsaegi to an interview room to discuss the reason for the visit. Wasting no time, Geumsaegi accuses Mulmangcho of being a Flower Hill Spy whilst Seungnyangi watches from a security feed. Mulmagncho and Oegwipali burst in and interrupt the meeting, pointing their pistols at Geumsaegi and immediately accuse him of being the spy. Assistant Jogjebi and Seungnyangi are confused. Given their interactions, one of them is most certainly telling the truth. Geumsaegi gets to his feet and slaps Mulmangcho for the"insult" of being called a Flower Hill spy. When Assistant Jogjebi explains Mulmangcho himself has been accused of being a spy, Mulmangcho flies into a rage and threatens to murder Geumsaegi on the spot whilst Oegwipali insists of their innocence. Mulmangcho tells his brother not to panic. Since he delivered Dr. Dudeoji's studies on disc, they are in good standing with the Wolves. Geumsaegi counters by announcing their disc is fake. Alarmed, Seungnyangi gets up and plays the disc. Instead of details regarding Flower Hill's undergrounds, it is security footage from the surrounding waters of Huinjogjebi's lair. The old wolf flies into a rage and begins firing his pistol into the air. Officer Yeou enters, frightened and hugging her tail as she pleads with Seungnyangi to calm down. Geumsaegi orders to be taken to Seungnyangi at once, and Mulmangcho agrees, confident the wolves will take his side. Assistant Jogjebi has armed himself, but is confused as to who to believe. An order is given to take them to the basements and separate them for interrogation. Geumsaegi is brought to a room with four large wolves wielding baseball bats. As he is locked in, Geumsaegi realizes he is being tested. The wolves accuse him of being a spy and order him to kneel, stating that if he doesn't confess he will die. Geumsaegi defies them, and in a threatening show of strength, one of the wolves snaps his bat with his bare hands and orders him again to confess. He defies them once more and the Wolves attack. Geumsaegi is easily able to dodge them, his small height and agility proving advantageous against the large, hulking wolves. Mulmangcho meanwhile has been locked in his own cell with baseball bat wielding wolves, and is shocked to learn the data he supplied was a fake. Instead of fighting the Wolves, Mulmangcho uses his brains and tries to talk his way out. He clings to one of the baseball bats so that it can't be used against him, and reasons that a spy would not have arrested Dr. Dudeoji in the first place. He asks to be taken to Seungnyangi, but is violently thrown against the wall. On the verge of giving up, Mulmangcho flies into a rage, inviting the wolves to do what they want with him. It will be their downfall when Mulmangcho is dead and Geumsaegi the spy leads them to their doom. when asked if he is insane, Mulmangcho replies that yes - he is! He has been frustrated to the point of insanity because he is surrounded by idiots who do not see the obvious right in front of their noses. Back in Geumsaegi's cell, the wolves finally manage to subdue him with flails. When he is ordered to confess one last time, Geumsaegi produces an argument similar to Mulmangcho's. That if he dies, Mulmangcho the "spy" will be their undoing. Seungnyangi is at a loss, unable to figure out which of the two is lying and decides a further test of loyalty is required.He orders Yeou to have them both taken to the execution grounds. Assistant Jogjebi steps into Geumsaegi's cell and orders the flails be loosened. He announces that the wolves have understood him and they will now execute the spy. Geumsaegi is troubled, feeling something is amiss. Mulmangcho and Oegwipali are dragged before the execution squad as Geumsaegi approaches. Assistant Jogjebi orders Geumsaegi to execute the spy. Mulmangcho furiously struggles against his captors as Geumsaegi is handed a pistol. Geumsaegi is pleased, planning on focusing on rescuing Dr. Dudeoji once this is over and done with. As he takes aim, the mice dodge and dance out of the way, trying to ensure the other takes the first bullet. Before the trigger can be pulled however, Yeou arrives and interrupts the execution. Instead she orders Geumsaegi to shoot Dr. Dudeoji who is also on the execution grounds. Geumsaegi is shocked, as killing Dr. Dudeoji would mean complete and utter failure of his mission, meaning he must out himself or intentionally fail. Mulmangcho and Oegwipali are overjoyed, feeling they are finally safe with Geumsaegi having no choice but to out himself. However, Geumsaegi takes into consideration that if Dudeoji was expendable, he would have been killed, not arrested. This means that this mole is in fact a decoy. Geumsaegi carefully takes aim, announcing he will kill Dr. Dudeoji, much to Mulmangcho's surprise. Mulmangcho figures that if Dr. Dudeoji dies, all of his efforts to arrest him and find his information will be wasted. He leaps into the air and kicks the pistol out of Geumsaegi's hands and immediately leaps into a nearby jeep. A shocked Yeou orders the wolves to capture him as he drives off and snatches the Dudeoji decoy with intent to bring him to Seungnyangi. However he is soon surrounded with nowhere to escape to and re-arrested. Yeou formally declares Mulmangcho as the spy as he is dragged away. Seungnyangi emerges from his vehicle where he had been watching and offers Geumsaegi an apology. Geumsaegi dismisses the apology outright, expressing anger that he has been tested when he came here to arrest a spy. Seungnyangi dislikes the tone being taken with him but any tensions are interrupted as Yeou steps between them to diffuse the situation. She invites Geumsaegi into their vehicle, opening the doors for both her Commander and Geumsaegi before stepping inside. Seungnyangi asks if Geumsaegi is still angry, but he appears to have cooled and replies that considering the spy was apprehended, all's well that ends well. Yeou asks about Mulmangcho's impending fate, and is told that he will be executed with Dr. Dudeoji the following day. Geumsaegi points out that he and Dr Dudeoji must have had a particular mission to have both come here, which gives Seungnyangi pause. He decides to interrogate them, delaying execution. Yeou suggests that it will not be easy getting a confession, but Seungnyangi insists that all bow before him in the end. Geumsaegi is suspicious that Seungnyangi is beating around the bush, but holds his tongue. He is then offered a few days rest as an apology for his maltreatment. Geumsaegi is given his own vehicle for transportation around their territory, and he relaxes, comfortable that he has passed their tests and has time to plan a rescue for Dr Dudeoji. As he explores, he comes across a group of Wolves repairing a broken barbed wire fence and is told they have evidence of spies infiltrating their territory. Geumsaegi wonders if his reinforcements from Flower Hill have arrived to back him up. As he thinks, a delivery wolf drives up carrying with him a tub full of fish, explaining he needs to get them to Dr. Dudeoji. The old mole is half-dead from torture and has been ordered to eat fresh fish to regain his strength. However, the group of wolves steal and eat the fish themselves. The delivery wolf curses them and drives off with very little to help Dr Dudeoji heal. Geumsaegi watches the delivery wolf drive off and takes note of the building he heads to, now knowing Dudeoji's location. In prison, Oegwipali wails, distraught that they had apparently handed over fake data, but Mulmangcho figures Geumsaegi had something to do with their predicament. Geumsaegi paces in his quarters, wondering if these "spies" are from Flower Hill, and if so, why hasn't he been contacted by Unhasu? However is is disturbed by a chain of explosions from outside and loud cries, warning of an attack from Flower Hill. Geumsaegi thinks for a few seconds before deciding to take this opportunity to cement the wolves trust in him. He rushes to the prison whilst the wolves fight back against a pack of attacking Squirrels and grabs the keys from an unconscious prison guard. Oegwipali and Mulmangcho are knocked around as their cell is rattled by explosions and see an opportunity to escape and expose Geumsaegi. Geumsaegi bursts into Dr Dudeoji's cell and orders him to follow, but the Dr drops his glasses. Geumsaegi is suspicious when he is able to quickly find them in the dark. Mulmangcho and Oegwipali hide beneath a jeep as Dudeoji and Geumsaegi escape, and climb inside. Geumsaegi has deduced that this is the fake Dr Dudeoji from before judging by his relatively decent eyesight. As they drive off, Mulmangcho wails in despair, thinking Geumsaegi is escaping back to Flower Hill with Dudeoji. He spots an abandoned motor scooter and decides the fight isn't over yet. Assistant Jogjebi rushes to tell Seungnyangi that an attack on Dudeoji's prison has occurred. But Seungnyangi is collected, and explains the attack is staged by his men to test Geumsaegi. Mulmangcho is not a spy and he suspects Geumsaegi had tampered with his data. Seungnyangi receives a call, reporting that Geumsaegi had taken Dudeoji. A command is given to move to "phase 2". He laughs, stating Geumsaegi has revealed himself as a spy and can't wait to rub it in Huinjogjebi's face. As Geumsaegi drives down the winding roads, wolves watch from the bushes, armed and ready to fire, reporting his every move. As they prepare to make their attack, Geumsaegi performs a sudden unexpected turn and vanishes. Seungnyangi is horrified to hear that Geumsaegi has escaped, and Assistant Jogjebi asks where he could possibly go if not back into Wolf territory? As Seungnyangi angrily rants down the phone, his doors open and Geumsaegi arrives, pushing Dudeoji inside. Geumsaegi explains that Flower Hill launched an attack, and so he retrieved their prisoner and brought him to Seungnyangi where he'd be safe. Seungnyangi, Yeou and Assistant Jogjebi exchange confused glances before the old Commander congratulates Geumsaegi on his bravery and immediately draws his gun and shoots the mole dead. Geumsaegi, shocked, asks why he was killed. Seungnyangi replies he was a fake and no longer required. He then announces Geumsaegi has completely earned his trust. Outside, Mulmangcho looks inside Seungnyangi's office window and draws his pistol and aims at Geumsaegi, swearing to finally kill him. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi Villains *Commander Seungnyangi *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Officer Yeou *Assistant Jogjebi *Dr. Dudeoji (fake) Production notes Songs * We're Little Scouts Transcript Gallery To the Den of the Wolf Unit/Gallery Trivia *Enemies are Vicious and this episode were not included on International DVD, they were only present on North Korean DVD which was sold only in North Korea. *Whilst production values had improved, cuts had to be taken. For example, the fish for Dr Dudeoji were photographs of fish simply spliced in with the animation. The "Live Action Fish" have become rather infamous amongst fans and critics alike.